Blue Rose
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Seto likes Yami. A LOT. But how does he tell him he likes him? What other way...? SxYY


1**Blue Rose**

**Summery: Seto likes Yami. A LOT. But how does he tell him he likes him? What other way...? SxYY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**BE Dragon: Hey what up my fellow readers? I just wanted to say this is for the YGO Fanfiction contest! Here I go! Enjoy!**

Seto Kaiba, the big shot, blue eyed teen watched carefully at his 'opponent'. All that fenced him and Yami Atemu Muoto, was a boring bush.

Yes. A bush.

Seto kaiba watched as the crimson eyed teen laughed at Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor as they wrestled each other. He sighed. _Why does Yami continue to hang out with those lame brains? They are way out of his league and status!_ He complained in thought and watched as Yami stood up from the out door table they were at and waved his friends good bye, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

Seto fallowed Yami slyly in the shadows, and glared as a few girls came up to him in attempt to 'flirt' with him and get him to go out with them. Yami just solely smiled at them and said "No, I have my eyes on someone else. Sorry." and he would continue on his way.

Seto fallowed Yami all the way to Domino Library.

"Tsk. I should Have known. Yami LOVES to read books!" Set mused with a smirk ad Yami made his way to the far back

Seto peered at him through the books, a tall oak shelf filled with many different kinds of book between them.

Yami sighed, one hand on a shelf and the other dangling at his shoulder. "Oh please Seto, will you stop staring?" he called to said Seto. He froze and his eye twitched.

Seto walked over to Yami. "How did you know I was staring?"

Yami frowned. "Oh please Seto. I could smell your cologne a mile away." he teased.

Seto smirked.

"Now tell me why you are fallowing me." Yami said, pulling out a book.

"I wasn't fallowing." Seto stated all to quickly.

"Your right." Yami said sarcastically. "You were _stalking_ me!" Yami laughed.

Seto frowned. "I am not stalking you either!"

"Sshhhhh!" hushed a man as he passed.

Seto glared and the man walked away slowly.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Then what _are_ you doing?" he asked in a whisper as he made his way to the check-out desk.

"I am just going where ever you go. That is all." Seto said in a flat tone.

"Mmhmm." Yami rolled his eyes again as he tucked the now checked-out book in his backpack. "Of course. And you _happen_ to stare at me no matter where I am." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Exactly! Oh wait... no!"

Yami laughed as they left the library. "You even admitted it! HAHA!" Yami laughed.

"Well... I didn't mean it!"

"Mmmhmm."

Yami, with a smirk, went on his way down the street. Seto, of course, fallowed close behind.

"Yami..." Seto started.

"Hmm?" Yami hummed.

"Uhh... I forgot. Never mind."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Okay." Yami smiled as he got to the Kame Game Shop. "Well, I'll talk to ya later Seto." Yami said with a wave before he went into the small shop/house.

Seto nodded and left, walking down the street, where he was going was beyond him.

He sighed. _Why didn't I just tell him I liked him? Is that so hard?_ He asked himself.

A minnie Seto popped out on his shoulder. "_Of course it is! It is always hard to tell someone you like them._" the minnie Seto said. "_But you should tell him, before he goes and asks out the person he has his eyes on!_" he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Seto blinked and frowned. "Oh God. Now I'm hallucinating!"

-----Seto's room in his mansion-----

Seto tapped the tip of his pencil's eraser on his large oak desk. He wasn't in the mood to do anything, which was an oddity to him. He sighed and decided it wasn't worth wearing down his pencil.

"What do I do? In one week it is Valentines day and I have nothing to do. And what if the minnie allusion of me is right and Yami asks out the person he has had his eyes on?" Seto said out loud.

"Easy. You tell him you like him." came a feminine voice.

Seto spun around and glared at the teen girl standing in the doorway. "Your supposed to be with Mokuba, playing, what are you doing here in my room?" he snarled.

The girl smiled and brushed a brown hair out of her face, her brown eyes glimmered for a second with mischief. "I have been looking for him. We are playing hide-and-find-the-twenty-dollar-bill!" she snickered. "But when I came in here, I over heard you talking to yourself." she said.

"I wasn't talking to myself." he stated and continued his glare.

"Hmp. It seemed like that to me." she said sitting down on his bed. "You know. I am the best match maker at my school."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Why don't you go match up your face, and my door?"

The girl frowned. "Oh fine... but I'm pretty sure your _crush_ will have fun with _his_ crush." she said walking slowly to the door.

Seto took it in quickly. "Wait! Okay! Okay! Will you PLEASE help me?" Seto begged.

The girl smirked. "Good. Now tell me. Who is this YAMI guy?"

Seto sighed. "He is this smart alack, hot, cute, desirable, handsome, hot, cute, graceful, and did I say HOT guy!"

"HAHA!" she laughed. "You said he was hot like three times! Haha!" she laughed.

Seto blushed a bright red. "Oh shut up other wise I am not paying you this week!"

-----------------------------------Next day-----------------

Seto looked out the dark tinted window of his limo, watching stores pass by his window. He sighed.

"Where the hell is Yami?" he asked himself. _Damn it! How I wish he would turn on his duel disk more often. _He thought.

Just then he saw Yami's figure walk out of a near by store, a bag in his hands.

"Stop the car!" Seto said and the limo screeched to a stop. Seto walked out casually and strolled up to Yami. "Why hello Yami. Fancy meeting you here." he said slyly.

Yami turned around to face Seto and blinked. "Are you okay Seto? Are you sick or something? No insults to me or denying of accessions?" Yami asked, popping a green grape into his mouth.

Seto frowned. "No I'm not sick you dumb ass."

Yami smirked and patted Seto's head. "Now THAT is the Kaiba I know..!" Yami said before rolling his eyes up as in thought and then walking off, popping another grape in his mouth and sucking on it.

Seto's eye twitched. _That grape doesn't know how good it has it..._ he thought, then blinked. He walked faster to catch up with Yami. "What else were you going to say?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing." Yami said with a quick smile. He ate another grape.

Seto's eye twitched again and he stole the bag away from Yami's hands. "HEY! Those are _MINE_!" Yami whined, reach for the bag that was held away from him.

Seto smirked, keeping the bag out of Yami's reach and holding Yami back by his black T-shirt that read: "I see you..." and on the back "Oh sorry. That was big foot."

"Tell me what you were going to say!"

"What were you going to say!" Yami repeated, still reaching for the bag. "There! I told you, now gimme!"

Seto anime sweat-dropped. "Not that dumb ass! What were you going to say after 'that is the Kaiba I know'!"

Yami frowned and stopped struggling. "What the hell? I can just go get a new bag of grapes!" he said to himself and walked back towards the store.

Seto gritted his teeth before he gripped Yami's wrist and dragged him over to the limo and pushed him in.

Yami blinked as Seto joined him in the limo. Then he looked at Seto with a frown. "You know this is called kidnaping."

"I'm not kidnaping." Seto told him. "To the Kaiba Mansion." Seto told the driver, who just nodded and started off towards the Mansion.

"Okay. Your are yaminaping then." Yami said with a nod. "Stop the Ra damned car or so help me!" he threatened. The car stopped suddenly, throwing Seto out of his seat while Yami opened the door. "That is what seatbelts are made for Seto." Yami said with a smirk and a laugh before he shut the door and walked off.

Seto blinked and frowned. "Damn you Yami!" he muttered before he looked out the window. Yami was long gone.

-------The Day before V-day.

Seto sighed, clutching a thorn-less rose in his hand. But it was no ordinary rose, it was a blue rose! A rare blue rose he had to find under orders of Mary who 'learned' Yami's favorite color to be blue and his favorite flower to be a rose.

Mary smiled at him fondly. Like a mother watching her son go on his first date, fusing with his tie and telling him what he should say and what he shouldn't say, and vise versa with what he should and shouldn't do.

"Oh can you stop fiddling with my tie? Your going to choke me!" he said, gently slapping her hands away before taking it off. "This makes me feel nervous." he said to her when she looked at him with a frown. Then she smirked.

"You just don't want it on because then it will be hard to take it off when you to go at it!" she said teasingly before running out of the room and down into the maze of a mansion.

Seto's face turned beet red. "_Oh how did she know_?" he said sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air. He went to the still open door and yelled; "You have a dirty mind Mary!"

He frowned and went back into his room and put on some shoes, then looked into the mirror, that was nailed onto the door to his bathroom.

He was wearing a blue dress shirt with black pants(the ones in battle city people!) And a black belt with KC on it. He had some black tennis shoes on just to make it look a bit more casual. His brown hair still in the same hair style.

He sighed again and walked out of the room and down the halls until he was outside. Still clutching the blue rose tight, so tight that if it had to breath, it would have died already.

As he got into the black sleek limo, he had made up his mind. He was going to tell Yami how he felt, and sure as hell he was hoping it would go well and as he had planned.

His nails gripped onto the car seat, threatening to pierce the leather.

"Why am I feeling so nervous?" he asked aloud.

"Ahh sir. It is the feeling of rejection." the driver said.

Seto scowled. "What?"

"Sir, pardon me, I just over heard you."

"No no no. I mean the rejection part."

"Ah yes. You are worried that this certain person might not have the same feeling as you. Which in most cases is called the fear of rejection." the old man said. "But I am sure that you will be perfectly fine."

"Yeah. That is what I am worried about. The person I like has his eyes on someone else." Seto said with a sour tone, although deep down, he felt sick and wanted to just hug something.

"Very well sir." the man said as he stopped the car. "The Kame Game Shop sir, as you had wished." he said.

Seto nodded and opened the door, gripping the rose tighter. He went up to the door and saw the closed sign on. He just knocked.

------Mean while...

Yami sat on the couch, an empty popcorn bowl on the floor, and a bag of grapes next to him. He was watching a 'romance' movie, but at the moment he thought he was going to puke.

"Oh Ra. This is the most stupidest romance movie I have EVER seen! I mean come on! This guy goes around kissing every girl that comes his way and yet she _still_ wants him! Talk about desperate!" Yami snarled throwing a grape at the TV. "Ra I wish Yugi or Grandpa was here. They would surely agree with me. But nope. They had to go to America for some thingy magig." he groaned. "I'm bored now." he got up and shut the TV off and picked up the grape on the floor and the popcorn bowl and the grapes in the bag.

He walked into the kitchen and put the popcorn bowl into the sink after dumping out the little brown popcorn things that you can't eat. He threw away the grape and put away the bag of grapes and started back to the living room, but heard someone knock on the door.

"Now who in damn Sekhem's(I hope I spelled it right!) name could it be?"

Just then a little vision of Yugi popped into his head.

--------One week ago flash back-------

_Yugi stood there with his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Now remember Yami, if someone knocks at the door, have something to stab them with if it is a robber or a killer. Got it? But please don't stab them if it is Bakura, Marik, or Malik." he said with a sigh._

"_But Bakura is a robber and a murderer and Marik and Malik, mostly Malik, are his accomplices!" Yami whined. _

"_I said no Yami. Now we will be back in three weeks. But don't forget! You have to vacuum, okay? Thanks Yami!" Yugi smiled at him and left along with his grandpa. _

_Grandpa's head popped back in. "And don't break anything!" then he left._

------------End of flash back-------------

Yami blinked and went back into the kitchen and got a knife and held it tight before he walked up to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see... Seto!

"Seto? What are you doing here?" Yami asked. The he gasped. "Did one of your retarded chefs get tired of your ignorance and burned down KC and your house?" Yami joked.

Seto frowned and his eye twitched. _And to think I was nervous a minute ago._ He thought. Then a blushed appeared on his face. "No. But... I uhh.."

Yami tilted his head to the side. "You uhh?"

Seto looked at Yami with a quick glance. "Can I come in?"

Yami nodded. "Sure. I was just yelling at some damn fucked up movie." he stated with a shrug and let Seto in. "So what do ya need?" he asked as he hid the knife in a nearby drawer and fallowed Seto into the living room.

"Oh... umm... well..."

Yami sat down on the blue couch and made a gesture to Seto that he do the same.

Seto hesitantly sat down. And fiddled with the rose in his hands.

Yami tilted his head to the side a little bit, his crimson red eyes fixed on the blue rose Seto had in his hands. "What is that?" he asked dumbly. Then he smirked slyly. "Or better yet, who is it for?"

Seto blinked and frowned. "Damn Yami. You are such a jackass. It is a rose. Duh."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Huh. I know that!"

Seto smirked. "Then why did you ask?"

Yami frowned this time. "Because I can!"

Seto frowned. "Damn you." he muttered. "Damn you and your snappy come backs."

Yami smiled triumphantly.

"Hey Yami."

"Hey Seto!"

"Ug.. Never mind. Any way. Who is this person you like?"

Yami blinked. _How the hell did we get on this subject?_ "Uhh... someone. Why?"

Seto looked at Yami straight in the eye. "Who is this someone?"

Yami squirmed under Seto's gaze. "A guy."

"Who is this guy?"

"None of your business. Now if you mind. Stop asking." Yami looked away, a light blush o his face was barely seeable.

Seto shifted and faced Yami. He cupped his chin to make Yami look at him. "I don't really mind. Tell me who he is or else."

Yami just stared at him, a glimmer in his eyes flashed. "Or else what?"

Seto smirked and leaned down and kissed Yami firmly on the lips.

Yami was taken back by the sudden kiss, but went with it, kissing Seto back.

Seto smirked and cheered mentally and gently pushed Yami back onto the couch to where he was pinning him down. He licked and nipped at Yami's lip, begging for entrance. Yami opened his mouth a bit to let Seto in.

Yami moaned as Seto's tongue mapped out Yami's mouth. He made sure not to leave one inch of Yami's mouth untouched then went on to the battle of dominance between him and Yami.

Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, brining him a little bit closer while Seto's hand went up and down his shirt.

Soon both his shirt and Seto's were on the floor and Seto kissed Yami's shoulder and calor bone. Yami moaned as he nipped and kissed it neck, leaving small red marks in its place.

"Tell me Yami, who is it that you were crushing on?" Seto asked between kisses.

Yami smirked and laughed a bit. "You, you jackass."

Seto smirked. "Good."

The blue rose was left to the side, but oh how much fun they had.

**BE Dragon: I hope you guys enjoyed this! Oh Ra I was so nervous doing that kiss scene! I hope it wasn't bad! Lol. R&R Please! And thanks for reading! No flames please! If you do, Scarlet will play with them and we will all be burned into a crisp! O.O**


End file.
